vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
This Is Dan
Who is Dan 'The Bread Bot'? Dan is a robot who is really passionate about bread. He used to work at a street bakery stall located among the dark streets of Bricktown before he was hired as a chef at The Golden Gator. He has a very calm demeanor and speaks softly and intricately when describing his craft. When you engage in a conversation with him he tends to steer the topic into the appreciation of various sorts of bread, the act of bread-baking or cooking. History and Lore Before Dan worked at the street bakery it was first manned by Kenzokuk and then later Mute Max. Unbeknownst to most the bakery is a front for the shadier business that goes on at The Golden Gator and is actually owned by Roflgator. On Nov 22nd, 2018 his bakery in Bricktown was near reaching a foreclosure but was acquired by the investor Jim Cheetum. On Dec 10th when Roflgator had the premiere of his new bar he was hired as a chef and acquired a somewhat moaning assistant named Alliecat to help him in the kitchen. Following Foreigner leaving his position as head of security the bar was left undefended. Lacking security Dan was later shot by a mysterious gunman who broke into the kitchen. Being a robot makes him resistant to gunshots and he got away fine. Since becoming the chef in the kitchen of The Greater Gator he's expanded his passion of baking bread into cooking complete meals and dishes. On Jan 20th, 2019 when the store 8est across the street from the bar opened, he purchased a new female looking robot body. He went along with a strange mission given by Crake to the robots of Bricktown on Feb 26th, 2018. It eventually lead to the robots malfunctioning and Dan had to be repaired. Alternate roleplaying personas Woodie Dan A calm and soft-spoken cowboy. He once retold a eulogy to "The Sheriff". The Sheriff is portrayed as a photo on a wall in The Golden Gator. It depicts Roflgator holding a particularly small gun wearing questionable clothing. The story of how "The Sheriff" died to a scorpion sting is often retold by Roflgator. Twitch Video Clips: part 1 part 2 part 3. This is Paul The human character portrayed by Dan is very particular about his food. When visiting The Golden Gator he specifically ordered "a meatball sub with rectangular potato fries". Oddly specific and being one of Breadbots dishes. Yoga instructor Dan On Feb 10th, 2019 he started to host Yoga sessions in VRChat under the guise of the Wii Fit Trainer with many from the RP group participating IRL. Zap, Kibby and Meech and many more enjoyed it particularly. Twitch Video Clips: Why Yoga? Zap, Kibby and Meech have fun He acted coach for Morph on Feb 17th, 2019 when he fought in the Battle Arena against Spellboy. Trivia *In typical R3dzDead fashion he's known to occasionally tell long-winded stories or recollections of events. *He has expressed his passions for baking bread IRL and cooking in general. **He ironically admitted to not actually liking bread out-of-character. *When Roflgator held an IRL cooking stream he was instrumental to assisting him and provided inspiration. *Recently he acquired a passion for instructing Yoga in VR and has hosted multiple classes. *He uses one of the default stock avatars in VRChat. Links and Clips *Bread Bot and his assistant "cut bread" in the background *Bread bot is busy fixing things *Bread bot tells a R3dz joke part 1 part 2 part 3 *Nvm the trap reveal... Bread bot has epic powers! *Apple ASMR Gallery Rofl Nov 4th 15 Bread Robot This is Dan.jpg|Dan working at the street bakery in Bricktown Rofl Nov 4th 16 Bread Robot This is Dan.jpg|Selling bread to CDMan Sept 16th Golden Gator 06 Street bakery.jpg|The old bakery before being upgraded Rofl Nov 9th 2 Hydrand knuckles and ThisIsDan the bread robot.jpg|Knuckles customers, Hydrand among them Rofl Dec 11th 4 Breadbot uh fixing the lights.jpg|Attempting to fix a light with chopsticks Rofl Dec 10th 6 PaPaWagons BreadBot and (ThisIsDan).jpg|Trying to stop a gunman with chopsticks Rofl Dec 10th 37 This is dan and his apprentice Alliecat.jpg|With his apprentice Alliecat Rofl Jan 9th 7 Monika MrKillshow and ThisIsDan.jpg|Serving MrKillshow and Monika. Rofl Jan 9th 8 Monika MrKillshow and ThisIsDan.jpg|Serving. Rofl Jan 7th Western RP 13 The sheriff from town over (ThisIsDan).jpg|Woody Dan Rofl 5th Jan 11 ThisIsDan breadbot tells a R3dz joke.jpg|Telling a really long R3dz joke. Rofl Dec 28th 38 ThisIsDan give Luncheables to Joeys kid MajinGoose in the back.jpg|Serving "Luncheables" for Joey Bagels children. Rofl Dec 21st 25 Dan the Breadbot and Joey.jpg|Describing his cooking to Joey Bagels. Rofl Jan 20th 47 This is Dan new robot form.jpg|New female robot body purchased at 8est Rofl Jan 22nd 6 Dan and Crabs.jpg|Preparing crabs for cooking Rofl Feb 3rd 48 Lulia got a tour by This is Dan.jpg|Meeting Lulia. Rofl Feb 3rd 60 Lulia and This is Dan Breadbot.jpg|Dan had the patience to offer her a guided tour of The Golden Gator. Rofl Feb 10th 23 Yoga with Dan.jpg|Yoga Instructor Dan: "T-pose with arms stretched out!" Rofl Feb 10th 24 Yoga with Dan.jpg|Yoga Instructor Dan: "Deep breaths!" Category:Characters Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Robots